solo con mirarte
by neechanfa
Summary: todo por lo que pasa sakura tras la partida de sasuke y 4 años mas adelante...de pronto una sorpresaaa! ONESHOT! SOLO CON MIRARTE-A.CINCO


_**naruto no es de mi propiedad, son propiedad del señor masashi kishimoto**_

_**konnichiwa, minna-san!**_

**_les traigo esta FF como regalo de navidad y año nueevoo..!_**

_**ultimamente me ha dado por inspirarme, asi que aprovecho y escribo fanfics, realmente no soy muy buena pero espero que sea de su agrado.. :D**_

* * *

solo con mirarte

//No! Otra vez no!//

Otra noche mas..sin descansar

Una pelirosa de hermosa figura,de piel clara y ojos verdes que parecen esmeraldas se levanta rapidamente del lecho.

_**Solo con mirarte sin decirte nada**_

_**Sucedió lo que temía y no lo sabía**_

_**Como música en el tiempo llena de melancolía**_

_**Vas quedándote en mi mente y no lo creía**_

Desde hace algunas semanas,no habia podido descansar;recuerdos de aquella noche le venian a la cabeza y no la dejaban conciliar el sueño...lo peor, cuando lograba dormir,aquellas palabras regresaban a ella en forma de sueño,pesadillas.

Pues como no, si se acababan de cumplir 4 años,de que el se habia hido de konoha a entrenar con Orochimaru,para hacerse mas fuerte; siempre pasaba lo mismo...

Ella aunque no queria admitirlo, todavia sufria por el, todavia guardaba las esperanzas de que Sasuke regresaria un dia no muy lejano y serian felices.

_**Ganas de decirte tantas cosas**_

_**Susurrándote al oído que me siento vivo**_

_**Cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona**_

**Y no encuentro palabras para describirlo**

Tan solo con mirarte, durante unos segundos me bastaria-decia entre llantos la pelirosa

Ella dice ya haberlo superado, todo mundo le cree, excepto naruto, su mejor amigo.

Aunque ella, no lo demostraba, Naruto se daba cuenta de que Sakura aun seguia sufriendo por el traidor....asi lo habia bautizado Sakura,en un momento de melancolia y furia hace mucho tiempo.

_**Yo cierro los ojos imagino años**_

_**Años de ternura años suspirando**_

_**Años de locura años sonriendo**_

_**Pero siempre imaginando que estas a mi lado**_

A sakura le habia dado por estarlo pensando todo el dia, no es que no lo hiciera antes,pero ultimamente lo hacia en todo momento, no habia segundo que no pensara en el.

Cuando ella misma se sorprendia pensando el, le daba tanta impotencia de no tener suficiente autocontrol para no hacerlo, pero aun asi no lo podia evitar. Se sentia tan bien imaginarlo, soñar que regresaba a su lado y ella por supuesto lo recibiria con las manos abiertas y como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**Mi corazón quiere, quiere ser sincero**_

_**Quiere que se entere dios y el mundo entero**_

_**Esto que yo siento q es tan verdadero**_

_**Quiero que me mires y escuches mis sueños**_

Una bella mujer de alrededor 19 años, estaba sentada al pie de su ventana,mirando como la lluvia caia...le hacia reflexionar, como la lluvia le recordaba a aquel uchiha, que cosa no le recordaba a el!

_Sasukeeee-_un suspiro salio de sus lindos e inocentes labios

Otro dia, pero no tan diferente, excepto que llovia..

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí, una extraña silueta se movia velozmente entre los arboles con direccion a la aldea escondida de la hoja.

_**Yo quiero ser parte de tu vida**_

_**Enamorarte día a día**_

_**Y nuestras almas estén unidas**_

_**Por el resto de nuestras vidas**_

_**Quiero ser parte de tu vida**_

_**Enamorarte día a día**_

_**Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo**_

_**Ilusionarme noche y día**_

Hoy no tenia que entrenar, ya que el tiempo no se prestaba para eso..

_//Me llevaa! Entrenar es la unica cosa que me puede distraer de estar pensando en ese traidor y se cancela..va! ni que el tiempo estuviese tan feo//-_pensaba Sakura

Aunque ella no quisiese aceptarlo, el tiempo estaba realmtente feo, tan feo que no habia ni un solo habitante de konoha en las calles, llovia a cantaros.

Aprovechare que el tiempo esta asiy no hay nadie afuera, caminare un rato, me falta meditar,que mas da si me enfermo-se decia asi misma la ojiesmeralda

_**Yo sigo esperando que esta cobardía**_

_**Me abandone para siempre de noche y de día**_

_**Que me deje hablarte de cosas bonitas**_

**Tan bonitas como para... estar en tu vida**

En la entrada de konoha una extraña pero conocida silueta se detenia para admirar las puertas, ya que extrañaba esa esencia..

_Por fin en casa, despues de 4 años, que estupido fui al irme-_susurraba el ojinegro

Sakura caminaba con su mirada en el suelo, sumida en sus pensamientos,pensando en cierto pelinegro con ojos tan oscuros como la noche que sin darse cuenta que se habia dirigido al lugar que muchas veces habia evitado. Al darse cuenta de lo familiar que le parecia,los recuerdos empezaron a fluir sin control, las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, pero la lluvia no las hizo notar.

Estaba parada exactamente en el lugar donde Sasuke hace exactamente 4 años atrás la habia dejado, donde ella le habia declarado sus sentimientos y el simplemente la habia ignorado, y como recompensa Sakura solo habia recibido un golpe que la habia dejado completamente inconciente.

_**Ganas de decirte tantas cosas**_

_**Susurrándote al oído que me siento vivo**_

_**Cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona**_

_**No encuentro palabras para describirlo**_

De pronto, alguien conocido aparecio frente de ella que la dejo en estado de shock y los ojos como plato.

Un joven alto, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, con una camisa a medio abrochar que dejaba ver esos musculos y su bien formado abdomen, parecia un angel.

_Sakura, que coincidencia que nos vengamos a reencontrar en este lugar,no? Mira que has cambiado y para bien,me alegro, eres digna de ser la madre de mis hijos y futura señora uchiha-_solto de golpe sasuke

Sakura no daba credito a lo que sus ojos veian y menos a lo que habia escuchado.

_Sasuke_-fue lo unico que pudieron pronunciar sus labios, no fue capaz de decir mas ya que el la habia tomado en ¿un abrazo?.

Se sentia tan bien..Sakura no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que corresponderle el abrazo

_**Y así tenga que buscarte**_

_**Y recorrer el mundo entero**_

_**No perderé la ilusión... ni un instante**_

_**Y decirte que te quiero**_

Esto fue tan repentino que ella no lo podia creer, madre de sus hijos y futura señora Uchiha, lo decia tan tranquilo como si de tomar agua se tratara.

Repentinamente unas palabras que siempre habria querido escuchar.

_Perdoname,te he extrañado mucho, no sabia lo que hacia al irme-_dijo en susurros sasuke al oido de sakura

Sakura ya no pudo mas solto todo lo que habia estando aguantandose hasta ahora

_Solo tu puedes ser tan egoista! He estado tratando de olv..-_fue interrumpida

_Tratando-_repitio sasuke-_escuche bien?, sakura no me haz olvidado?_

Sakura se dio cuenta que habia hablado de mas

_Si eso fuera cierto, que? No pensaras que te voy a perdonar tan facil verdad? Ya no soy la molesta niña que siempre hiba tras de ti, la que dejaste tirada justo en esta banca sin importarte mis sentimientos-_escupio sakura

_Te amo-_dijo sasuke sin dudarlo

Ante estas 2 sencillas palabras sakura sintio que se quedaba sin aire...

Habia escuchado bien, sasuke uchiha confesandole su amor? Tenia que estar soñando.

Sakura cerro los ojos, reflexiono y hablo

_Que si te perdono?-_dijo seria

_Te prometo que todo mejorara, ya hable con tsunade-sama y estuvo de acuerdo en que regresara-_respondio

Esa tsunade-sama se las pagaria con creces, pero aurita no era el momento

Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente y le susurro estas palabras.

_Solo con mirarte me haz dejado sin aliento,como antes,solo que en ese entonces la venganza me tenia ceado, sakura te necesito-_dijo el con su inigualable voz sexy

_**Yo quiero ser parte de tu vida**_

_**Enamorarte día a día**_

_**Y nuestras almas estén unidas**_

_**Por el resto de nuestras vidas**_

_**Quiero ser parte de tu vida**_

_**Enamorarte día a día**_

_**Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo**_

_**Ilusionarme noche y día**_

Sakura no aguanto mas y se lanzo a sus brazoz

_Sasuke te amooo! Por favor nunca mas me vuelvas a dejar.!-_dijo sakura entre llantos

Sasuke con sus dedos limpio las lagrimas de sakura y los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso.

* * *

**espero y les haya gustado, si no llorare...TT_TT**

**pero que esperan son las 2:00 am y en vez de estar durmiendo, estoy escribiendo, asi que no esperen mucho de mi parte.**

**les agradeceria de todo corazon que dejen sus reviews. ya sea diciedome que no les gusto o lo que sea; acepto consejos de todo tipo, ya sea para mejorar futuros fanfics; **

**graciiaz x leer!**

**por ciierto la cancion es de ,se llama solo con mirarte, la escogi ya que a mi me llega y es adecuada para esta pareja..!**

**no presto,no rento,no vendo FF, x respeto a los lectores..! (aunqe dudo que alguien los qiera Y_Y,solo x si acaso) **

**reviews plis ; :D **

**atte: fatimita-chan!**


End file.
